Searching for Destiny
by DestinyCallsInc
Summary: Two rogue ninja apear in Konoha after barely surviving a bandit attack. When the Hokage offers them a place in Konoha how could they refuse? What chaos will ensue?
1. The Beginning

**Searching for Destiny**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto... I wish... Enjoy! -Kita_

Haruka and Kyoko walked slowly down the road, their clothes were tattered and the packs on their backs seemed almost too heavy to carry. Kyoko sighed and glanced wearily at Haruka. "You okay?" She asked her voice hoarse.  
Haruka smiled weakly. "I've been better." She said laughing slightly and coughing up a bit of blood. "No kidding." Kyoko said. "We're lucky to be alive"  
"Let's just hope we stay that way." Haruka said, having more and more difficulty walking.  
"We will." Kyoko said, looking at the road stretching out in front of them. "We have to. I'm sure there's a town, or something, a bit farther"  
Haruka nodded a sad smile on her face. The sun beat down on them, sweat dripping into their many cuts causing even more pain. Kyoko stumbled and fell to her knees, trying to muster the strength to stand.  
"Kyoko..." Haruka said, her voice coming out soft and hoarse. "Stand up, we have to keep going"  
"Haruka, we've been going for days, I can't do it anymore." Kyoko said wearily.  
"We need to get to a doctor. Kyoko if we stop now our wounds will probably kill us." Haruka said, trying to gently pull Kyoko to her feet. "You go ahead Haruka, I'm sure there's a town close, I can feel it. Go and get help"  
"If it's so close then get up and we'll go together." "I can't. I don't have enough strength. Go Haruka." Kyoko said as she tried to push Haruka away.  
"At least let me help you get out of the road." Haruka said, her eyes pleading with her friend.  
"Just go Haruka, please hurry. I can crawl to the roadside. I'll be close when you get back." Kyoko said with an encouraging smile.  
Haruka bit her lip and looked down the road as if trying to see a town on the horizon. "I'll go as fast as I can. I'll make sure you get help." Kyoko nodded and tried to push Haruka again. "Go"  
Haruka nodded and stood, starting down the road, glancing back at Kyoko until she disappeared from view. She walked and walked the pain in her legs and the pain burning through the cuts on her body. The sun began to sink below the horizon and flashed in her eyes, blinding her. She fell to her knees, an anguished cry escaping her lips.  
I can't give up, Kyoko needs my help, I need to survive. She thought, struggling to her feet. She stumbled along, no longer paying attention to where she was going. She made it a few feet before falling again, the sand on the road grinding into her cuts. Tears streamed down her dusty face, mingling with sweat and dried blood. MOVE! She commanded herself. You are stronger than this. You must get up, you must go on! Her arms gave out and she fell, face first into the dirt. She struggled to get up, her arms shaking too hard to support her and she fell again. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She cried, frustrated by her weakness. Her anger gave her strength and she crawled forward, refusing to give up.  
A foot appeared in her vision and she looked up, craning her neck to see an ANBU operative standing in front of her. "Down the road, a few miles back is another girl. Please help her." Haruka gasped, her vision blurring. She saw another ANBU rushing down the road in the direction she came before blackness stole over her vision and she passed out.

Kyoko woke in a hospital bed, her body aching. She looked around the room warily, afraid to see where she was. In a bed next to her Haruka was lying, asleep. Kyoko sat up stiffly, putting her bare feet on the chilly linoleum floor. She stood shakily, walking over to Haruka's bed. Her friend was in deep sleep, an angry red cut across her cheek stood out starkly against her pale skin. Kyoko put her caramel hand into Haruka's pale hand, squeezing it gently. "You did it Haruka. You saved us." She said, her voice hoarse.

She spun as the door opened, immediately regretting the quick movement. A woman with long layered black hair stood in the door way. She wore an odd red outfit half covered by bandages.  
"Who are you?" Kyoko asked, having to clear her throat once before she could speak. "I'm Yuhi Kurenai." She said, she had a nice voice, soft and gentle. "Who are you"  
"Muraki Kyoko." She said, glaring mistrustfully at Kurenai.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Muraki Kyoko. Some of our ANBU found you near death on a road leading to our Village. What happened?" Kurenai asked, sitting on a chair near the door.  
"Why do you want to know? How do I know I can trust you?" Kyoko asked, folding her arms defensively.  
"I want to know because you were really beat up and we want to know who did that. And you can trust me because if we meant you harm we would have just left you on the road." Kurenai said, smiling gently. "I don't trust you." Kyoko said, sitting on the edge of Haruka's bed.  
Kurenai sighed and nodded. "All right, I'll leave you alone then. But if you want to talk just let one of the nurses know." Kurenai stood and left the room, shutting the door quietly.  
Kyoko sighed and shook her head grimacing at the feel of all her tight muscles. She walked over to the window, looking out over the streets of Konoha a few stories below. "So where is this place? They have ANBU, so it must be a ninja village. What was her headband?" Kyoko closed her eyes trying to remember. She sighed and went back to her bed. She flopped down, hand over her eyes; "My head feels like it's splitting apart!" She groaned. "Then go back to sleep." Haruka's voice was softer than usual, it sounded like it almost hurt her to talk.  
"Haruka!" Kyoko said, smiling as she sat up to look at her friend. "How are you feeling Kyoko?" Haruka asked, sitting up stiffly.  
"Stiff and sore, you"  
"About the same." Haruka said, gingerly touching the cut on her cheek. "Where are we"  
"A shinobi village." Kyoko answered. "A kunoichi came in here earlier, I've forgotten the symbol on her headband but I know I haven't seen it before though"  
Haruka frowned, closing her eyes. "Then it isn't a band from Kiri, Suna or Iwa." "No." Kyoko said. "The kunoichi that was in here asked what happened to us. Do you think we can trust them"  
"I don't know, I couldn't tell you until I saw the headband." Haruka said.  
Kyoko smiled. "You always have been more diplomatically savvy then me. Will you be able to tell what Village this is just by seeing the headband"  
"I should." Haruka said. "I know most of the symbols of the Shinobi Villages. Unless this is a new Village"  
"It's not. Look out the window, it looks highly developed, like it's been here a while; though a few of the buildings look like they've been recently destroyed or something"  
Haruka frowned and tried to stand, her legs giving out and forcing her to sit back on the bed. "Are you all right?" Kyoko asked, going over to sit next to Haruka. "My legs are still weak." Haruka said, smiling with embarrassment. "And there's a cut on the back of one of my knees, it stings like no other when I try to straighten my leg"  
"You better not move it for a while then. That's not a wound you want to take a long time healing." Kyoko said with concern.  
Haruka nodded. "You're right." She said with a smile.  
The two looked up as the door opened again and a tan man with his hair in a pony-tail and a scar running across his nose came into the room. "Hello girls. I'm Umino Iruka, how are you feeling?" He asked, sitting in the same chair Kurenai had. Haruka and Kyoko exchanged glances before Haruka smiled at Iruka. "It's a pleasure to meet you Umino Iruka, I am Sakamoto Haruka and this is Muraki Kyoko. We appreciate the generosity and aid Konohagakure no Sato has given us." She said her voice pleasant and polite, if not a bit hoarse.  
Kyoko's eyes widened as she heard Konohagakure. So this is the Village Hidden in the Leaves... How interesting that we should end up here. She thought as she looked between Haruka and Iruka.  
"Kurenai came in earlier; she said she spoke with you Kyoko." Iruka said, looking at Kyoko with kind eyes.  
"I was wondering if you would like to tell us what happened now that you're both awake." Iruka said, a pleasant smile on his face. Haruka and Kyoko exchanged another wary glance before Haruka began to speak again. "We were traveling the roads near your Village when we were attacked. We managed to escape and hide from them. When we felt that we were safe we continued down the road, hoping to come to a place where we could get medical care. Unfortunately we were not strong enough to reach your village"  
Iruka nodded and smiled gently at the girls. "You came very close. You were on the outskirts of the village when an ANBU squad found you"  
Haruka smiled. "We are lucky they did. I doubt we could have lasted much longer." An odd look flashed through her eyes and she looked down hiding her face from Iruka, a frown on her face.  
Iruka stood up. "Thank you for telling me what happened. I'll go tell the Hokage and we'll look into who attacked you"  
"Please, don't trouble yourself." Haruka said, looking up quickly with a smile. "It was only a group of bandits. I'm sure they're far from here by now. I would hate for your Village to waste time on such a thing"  
Iruka smiled and nodded before leaving the room.  
"If they go searching for those that attacked us they will find nothing but bodies." Kyoko whispered to Haruka. She was clearly worried about what would become of them.  
"Yes, but that does not necessarily mean that we were the ones to kill them. They easily could have been attacked after they left us." Haruka said, staring at the window. "Haruka, they cannot know that we are ninja. They cannot know our past." Kyoko said, gripping Haruka's arm.  
"They won't. If they discover that we can fight we can say our fathers taught us how. The ability to fight does not necessarily make one a ninja. We'll simply have to limit ourselves to taijutsu while we are here if we ever have to fight." Haruka said smiling comfortingly. "Everything will work out fine. As soon as we're well enough we'll leave and continue on our travels"  
Kyoko nodded, laughing nervously. "Oh course, you're right. I don't know why I'm getting so worried"  
"You were born in Iwagakure Kyoko; your home village is an enemy of Konoha. It is understandable that you still fear some of them." Haruka said, smiling at her friend.

The two girls spent the next week in the hospital, their wounds healing well under the tender care of the Konoha doctors. They weren't visited by any ninja again and they couldn't decide if the absence was comforting or worrying. It was a week and two days since they arrived in Konoha and the girls felt that they were finally ready to depart. They had gathered what few things they had and snuck out of the hospital at night, racing silently along roof tops. They constantly surveyed their surroundings, wary of even the slightest movement in the darkness.

_Tune in next time to see what happens! Reviews are REALLY appreciated!!!!_


	2. An interesting proposition

**Searching for Destiny**

**Chapter 2: An Interesting Proposition**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Naruto._

They skidded to a halt as two masked ANBU appeared before them. "Katsu!" Haruka said and the two split up, Haruka going left and Kyoko going right.  
The two ANBU split as well, each following a girl. Kyoko ran as fast as she could, darting from shadow to shadow almost too quickly for the ANBU to follow. One of her kunai glinted silver in the night as she threw it at the ANBU, a quick dodge the only thing that saved him from a killing blow. She cursed under her breath and threw two more kunai, one aiming for the heart, the other a few feet away. When he dodged her first throw he landed right in the path of the second kunai and it hit him in the leg. He cursed and fell, loosing Kyoko in the shadows.  
Haruka ran, the cut behind her knee stinging slightly. She glanced back and saw the ANBU close on her tail. She sighed and grabbed a few senbon, waiting for the moment. She came to the edge of a building and turned, throwing the senbon the moment she began to fall. She turned gracefully in the air, watching the ground come closer and closer. At the last moment she forced her chakra out of her body, slowing her fall and allowing her to land safely on her feet. She looked up and sighed in relief to see that the ANBU was no longer following. She looked down the alley she'd landed in both ways before creeping silently toward the street.  
She found herself in a courtyard of a large compound. She stopped suddenly, hiding in the shadows as a guard walked into view. She watched with wide eyes as he passed her by and disappeared from view. She let out her breath in silent relief, glancing cautiously around the courtyard before flitting from shadow to shadow. She had almost reached the far wall when a noise behind her mode her freeze. She turned slowly, her eyes wide with fear. A young man stood before her, his white eyes shining in the darkness. His long dark hair was loose and flowing slightly in the light breeze. "Forgive me." Haruka said, bowing without taking her eyes off the person in front of her. "I was racing one of my friends over the rooftops and I fell into your courtyard. Please forgive the intrusion"  
"You fell into the courtyard?" The young man asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Yes..." Haruka said, her eyes scanning the darkness, searching the darkness for others.  
"There's no one else here." He said. "And you must be quite lucky to survive a fall off our roof. It's quite high." Haruka sighed. "You're a Hyuuga." She said, finally recognizing his white eyes. "Very observant." He said, watching her warily.  
"Is it too much to assume you'll just let me be on my way? I really had no intention of finding myself in your courtyard tonight." "Why was an ANBU chasing you"  
"I don't know." She said honestly. "Probably because I'm leaving this village without your Hokage's permission"  
"Why are you leaving?" He asked.  
"I have no place here." She said. "This is not my home. Forgive me." She said one last time before jumping onto the wall and using her chakra to climb it swiftly. The young man followed her and she shook her head unhappily. It looks like this is just my night for chasing. She thought wearily. She fled swiftly, the Hyuuga right on her heels. "I have no quarrel with you or this Village." She called back to him. "Please leave me be." She stumbled on a roof tile and he was immediately on her. She blocked his attacks, careful not to let him touch her. She knew all about the Hyuuga fighting style and she was in no mood to have her chakra points blocked. She managed to kick him in the chest, causing him to fly back. She raced ahead, thanking the heavens that he didn't have any weapons. She dodged from roof to roof, trying to stay in the shadows as much as possible out of habit. Two ANBU appeared before her and she cursed before turning to the right only to be blocked again. Another ANBU appeared from behind and she sighed unhappily. She turned around to see the Hyuuga stopping a few roof tops away, watching the scene. "What do you want of me?" Haruka asked wearily. "The Hokage wishes to see you." One of the ANBU said.  
Haruka laughed bitterly. "All of this just for a chat? Very well; lead me on"  
Two of the ANBU grabbed her arms and led her away. Haruka watched the Hyuuga as she passed him, her eyes blank of emotion.

"They got you too huh?" Kyoko asked as Haruka was brought into the Hokage's office.  
"Clearly the Konoha ANBU's talents are superior to our own." Haruka said, sitting next to her friend. They sat silently, watching the two ANBU guards cautiously. Five minutes passed in silence before the door opened again and a woman with blonde hair entered the room. Haruka and Kyoko glanced at each other briefly before the Hokage took her seat behind her desk. "Sakamoto Haruka and Muraki Kyoko, rogue ninja from Kirigakure no Sato and Iwagakure no Sato respectively. Imagine our surprise when we discovered that the two young girls our ANBU rescued turned out to be dangerous criminals"  
"Please Lady Hokage, we are hardly dangerous." Haruka said softly.  
"I believe those men you met in the forest would disagree with you. None survived the encounter." Tsunade said.  
"Those men were bandits that attacked us without provocation. We were within our rights to defend ourselves and as the matter stands we barely escaped alive." Haruka said.  
"That being the case you still lied to the ninja I sent to question you"  
"We would be foolish not to. The Villages we left were not allies of Konoha and considering our current exiled situations it would be very unwise to divulge all information to an unknown ninja." Haruka said, her eyes flickering toward the windows and door.  
"So why were you trying to sneak out of the village in the middle of the night"  
"We are not welcome in most Shinobi Villages. We thought to flee before you discovered our identities, obviously we failed." Haruka said. "It's difficult Lady Hokage, constantly being on the run. But we have no other choice so please; just let us go on our way"  
Tsunade nodded, thinking. "You have both proved that you are talented ninja..." She said, almost to herself. She looked up from the papers on her desk and studied the two girls in front of her. "What would you two say if I offered to let you two stay in Konoha?" She asked.  
Kyoko laughed before she could stop herself. "I'd ask what the catch was"  
Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Well there is a bit of a catch. I have a mission I need done and I think you to have the perfect skills for the job"  
Haruka frowned slightly, leaning toward the Hokage. "What's the mission"  
"There is a group of rogue ninja that escaped Konoha a few months ago; I know that you were a hunter in Kirigakure so this should be right up your ally"  
"How many ninja are we talking about?" Haruka asked.  
"Five"  
"Their ranks"  
"Mostly s-ranked"  
Haruka nodded and turned toward Kyoko. They looked at each other for a moment before Kyoko nodded slightly. Haruka sighed and turned back to Tsunade. "I have only one request"  
"What"  
"Send a Hyuuga with us. Kyoko and I are skilled in hunting and tracking, mostly because we've needed to cover our tracks so often, but if these ninja get wind that we are coming after them we will need more help"  
"And why a Hyuuga"  
"Their Byakugan is one of the most astounding and powerful kekki genkai. It would be useful for spotting traps and disabling opponents." Haruka said.  
Tsunade nodded. "Very well; I will send a Hyuuga with you. You will leave tomorrow." The girls nodded and the two ANBU escorted them out of the room. They took them to a small room with two beds and a small bathroom in a room next to it.  
"You will stay here for the night. I suggest you get some sleep, this won't be an easy mission." One of the ANBU said before leaving and locking the door behind them.  
"So, we do this mission and the Hokage allows us to join her village, it almost seems too good to be true." Kyoto said.  
"I think that the Hokage is loath to lose many more ninja right now. Their village was attacked recently and they need all their strength to rebuild the village. If we fail this mission then she loses nothing but if we succeed then she gains two strong ninja. It's a sound plan." "But how does she know she can trust us?" Kyoko asked.  
"She's seen our records; we're not dangerous to them. Their ANBU caught us quickly, in time we might be a danger, but not now." Haruka said. "But those ANBU were right. We need to get some sleep now"  
Kyoko nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow we get to go hunting, it should be a nice change." She said laughing as she crawled into one of the beds.

The next morning Kyoko and Haruka were up early and waiting by the gates for the Hyuuga member Tsunade promised. Haruka was leaning over a small table in the guard house, pouring over maps of the area.  
"The ninja have been spotted between here and the Country of Waves." One of the guards told her. Haruka nodded, brushing a bit of hair out of her eyes. She circled three places on the map in red.

_That's all for today! And please someone send me a review!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!_


End file.
